User talk:Corai/2
Hi, Corai! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Robin page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles UnitedTerra, Club Penguin Island, www.power4u.com, P.O.P.E., Redlink, Darktan, X-Virus, Dorkugal, and the United States of Antarctica. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Please don't quit!! Thanks! Once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BOOYAH FOREVER!, -- Pufflezzz (Talk) 02:07, November 29, 2009 Hi! Ethan: La la la! I hate that log! (Kicks) Never: (Cries after bad day) Willie: (SHOVES XARY PUPPET IN XARY'S FACE) Xary: ............. Willie: YOUR AWESOME! o)0 Never: I AM SOOOOO MAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (SCREAMS WILDLY FROM ROOM) Willie: 0_0 (Restores stuff that he broke) Sooo... Xary.......... uh... do you....know... know why.. I like you?!? Ethan: NEVER, SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!! Never: YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Emily: ℗ Й Ӝ ि! 0_) Laila: ........ Emily: Δ Ω ͏ Ϡ ‽ Я ҉ ҈ ҂ Ӷ ۝ ۩ ᴥ ᵯ ₠ ∏ ℗ Й Ӝ ि আ இ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Willie: (BREAKS FOURTH WALL AND FIXES) HA! Never: I HATE MYSELF! I HATE MYSELF! I HATE..... Emily: )_) Ethan: XARY BLEACHHHH! HE IS...... Willie: (Gives evil eye) NEVER IS THAT IT Never: ......... (Sobs hard) Ethan: No one is paying attention to him.......... Jal: (WHAT DOES SHE DO?) Willie: ..... HEY ANSWER MY QUESTION X! (Kisses) HA! TORTURE!!!!! Merry Christmas! Enjoy this movie! thumb|300px|left --Swiss Ninja Come see me when you can! 03:54, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Corai and Xorai picture Can I draw Corai, and re-draw Xorai to give him more realistic wings and a lighter feather colour? Citcxirtcem 19:21, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Xorai picture Also, I know that Corai has Xary-like hair... what color hair should Xorai have. I'm thinking sea green/blue, but you're the boss... Citcxirtcem 18:45, December 16, 2009 (UTC) CRIES Never: (Comes home covered in mud crying) Ever: CRY BABY!!!!!!!1 Never: (Rains more) RE: TSP Liking Mabel I can't explain why TSP is drawn to Mabel. He isn't active in pro-Mabel law, but he believes, like the rest of the cult, that Mabel should be glorified, protected, and respected. TSP, like the MMK, believes that he must teach others a lesson when they mistreat her, hence the effigies. Anyway, TSP is in opposition to Explorer because he tries to FOIL Mabel's activities. As a member of the MMK, he is bound to protecther from pranks and attacks. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oh Holy Night! † 01:42, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Xorai and Jal Okay. And I'll make him wear wanabee villain clothing, like a big collar-cape to make him seem pathetic. So... can Jal be Never's girlfriend? Citcxirtcem 18:52, December 17, 2009 (UTC) CRIES Never: CHOR! (Cries) Ever: DORK! Never: (CRIES) Furthermore: Ahhh... so that is who she is? Eh? (NOTE: Furthermore is like Never's "Guardian Angel", in case you were wondering...) Never: AHHH! (HITS HARD FOR FIRST TIME!) WOW! I CAN HIT PPLS! (HIT HIT HIT) YAYYY! Furthermore: 0_0 I wouldn't use that if I were you... wise decisions.....wise decisions..... Never.. Xorai picture and Jal http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguinfanon/images/e/e6/Dje.PNG Enjoy! Anyways, V-day is less than a year away, so how about in the special they admit they have a crush on each other, but wait till later before becoming Bf & Gf Citcxirtcem 02:54, December 18, 2009 (UTC) He he I'm glad you liked it. And he's supposed to be a little scary; he's an evil villain with superpowers who wants the world to end. He should be feared even though he's a pathetic n00b. Anyways, got any ideas... for anything? Citcxirtcem 03:29, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Stuff Hm... A better combination would be between Xary and Willie, lolz. 2 Darktans is enough, although a new villain might be a good idea. We have Imperial Emperor... Anyways, here's a picture of Corai. Xorai's history Well I wrote it. I hope it doesn't conflict with any of your views. http://clubpenguinfanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Xorai&diff=107533&oldid=107314 I put that Xorai hates Darktan the most because Darktan stole the Aether Amulet from him. Citcxirtcem 03:51, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Show I'm glad you like it. But rather than another show, it could just be satirized in an episode of The Corai Show. Citcxirtcem 04:02, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Xorai The two chapters you thought of will be merged into I told you I was Hardcore. Anyways, this'll make him look pathetic #Xorai leaps before he looks. This makes him go into situations he doesn't want to #He doesn't double check, so he makes errors a lot #He is very jealous and vengeful, and after his Aether Amulet was stolen, he rushes his work, so they don't turn out good. The Hate Ray could be an exception. Citcxirtcem 18:34, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Yeah A hate ray probably would take a long time to complete anyways. Citcxirtcem 18:41, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Ps. Darktan is immune to the Darkness Amulets, but Xorai's lave flippers and flight should be a match. Hardcore should make Xorai behave like a Mwa Mwa, but he trips while trying to run away, pulls himself together and tries to fight Hardcore, but chickens out again.. Bad Luck I deleted the blog since you're not allowed to tell about problems and stuff unrelated to Club Penguin. Anyways, here's what Sancho said: Here is what I do, breath in, and out, let all the bad things treckle out of you, then, think happy things. Bad feeling hurt me sometimes, but what I do also is think of something unrelated to the incident and concentrate your mind on something else, rather than tragedies. When something, such as a tradgedy or horrific accident happened, you should stay cool, so here is just something: "Don't worry, be happy!", in life we do not dwell on things forever, but simply, we have to move on. Citcxirtcem 00:49, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Ideas I would appreciate it if you gave them to me now... I hope to use them. Citcxirtcem 05:54, December 20, 2009 (UTC) So? So I can control Cabel. So what? I was just tired of her fat body. And that THING about this sig or whatevs, I DON'T CARE! Sorry to yell. -Rocket Slug It's not time for cookies. I'm awesome, deal with it, bro! sorry sorry TYVM I know what you did to my latest article which I am ok with. but really TY for already expanding WishFlyx that fast. if only somebody nominated it. Template pufflezzz has only been gone for like, one day. Don't freak. Citcxirtcem 03:08, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ---- I pit a "|" before the picture. And if you look at Pufflezzz's contributions, she last edited on Dec 19, which is today I believe. Citcxirtcem 03:12, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Can I kill Xorai? I know he was trying to kill Flywish with The Treacherous Trio but He failed so I want to show him that he knows what will happen next time if there is a next time. Is a wing loss ok? I just did what you said i can do so i decided to tear a wing off of him does that work? maybe you can say his wing will grow back. 2 things First of all, sorry for yelling at you, Corai. You're awesome, and I didn't mean to be a jerk. I mean, it's the holidays! Second, your Cabel opinion is correct. She looks hot now! -Rocket Slug Don't make me stick a needle in my toe! I'm awesome, so what? You will worship me after you read this Hey Corai congratulations. Xorai has been nominated by me for Featured Article Of The Week see for yourself I was gonna use my second vote on WishFlyx but I wanted one of your articles to be featured for once. This is how i thanked you for helping WishFlyx get so popular that fast. --Flywish Yeah it is weird And did you see the new adventure in Adventures of 12yz12ab and Corai?--12yz12ab Talk to me 01:42, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Ok. read the title--12yz12ab Talk to me 02:13, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Im very sorry. 12yz12ab has his own family. Sorry but you cant do that. See here:12yz12ab's Family. --12yz12ab Talk to me 02:19, December 22, 2009 (UTC) P.S. The adventure was so funny that i forgot to laugh! lolololololololololol Maybe you could make Corai in 12yz12ab's family.... I know about the OOC thing in the COC but it said someone can not do something like that unless the creator of the article wants it there.--12yz12ab Talk to me 02:23, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Aww man.... read the title--12yz12ab Talk to me 02:34, December 22, 2009 (UTC) re:Story idea I like it. First, he'll tick off one of the original 3, and then the whole swarm goes after him. Citcxirtcem 03:24, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Okay How about he tries to break it up by sending a Xary clone to be Maddieworld X's boyfriend (which she rejects), which causes trouble between Willie and Maddie and Wishflyx and Maddie, but they discover that the Xary clone is fake, because Xorai forgot to "take care" of the real Xary, so they decide to torture Xorai after that. Citcxirtcem 04:02, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Hmmm... Alright I'll ask. Citcxirtcem 04:10, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Actually Xorai should be in the first chapter. I think we should allow this story to go in depth with the cloning process. Well They already despise Xorai, but this could just aggravate them more. Lol, they realize that the clone isn't Darktan, so Willie picks up a phone and calls the real Darktan. Darktan Clone: THAT'S AN IMPOSTOR! I AM DARKTAN! Citcxirtcem 04:26, December 22, 2009 (UTC) re:Story plan Chapter 1 In which we see Xorai planning to break the trio up. :Good... Chapter 2 In which the Trio gets a idea how to aggravate Xorai. :Good... Chapter 3 In which Xorai gets an evil plan to break the trio apart forever. :Which is making an Xorai clone chapter 4 In which the trio gets a "unexepted" guest :The Xorai clone, who starts to ask Maddieworld out Chapter 5 In which the trio starts breaking up :We know why Chapter 6 In which the trio learns the truth and plans to torture Xorai :Here's XARY! Chapter 7 In which the trio gets into Xorai's base and begins there plan :This is going to be good Chapter 8 In which the trio finishes there work and leaves Xorai in a full body cast, hanging from the ceiling, with his beak covered with tape :Xorai should find the Treacherous Trio and try to fight them, but he is already too tortured, and passes out. They beat him with pinata sticks, but he is rescued by clones. And one more... Chapter Nine In which Xorai makes the Darktan clone to trick the treacherous trio into thinking they're fired. They beat up the clone, and tie him to a chair and demand that he give them information about Xorai. He tells them a lot of necessary information and the story ends. Alright The title should be "Clone-tastrophe" or something, lol. I'll go check on what you're writing. Also, should it be a Murphy story? Citcxirtcem 05:01, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Not really If someone gets pwn'd, it isn't very happy for them. Furthermore, it is a win for The Treacherous Trio, who are against the good guys. It also ends unhappily, with the Darktan Clone being tortured, and the Treacherous Trio getting information about Xorai. Murphy doesn't care if it's a good or bad guy who gets tortured. He only cares if there is torture. And I think that clone should become a major character and get his own article (but not soon) Citcxirtcem 05:08, December 22, 2009 (UTC) RE: 0_0 As long as it doesn't talk when you squeeze it - I believe that a Mabel plush would actually be cool. Your thinking of Mabel the horrible way she is. I admit it, she is. But that does not mean that a small soft toy would affect you and be scary at all. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'And have a good one!')]] 20:29, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I dunno... not that scary to me. Though you've been here for a while - you still act like a newbie, Corai. Get used to these things, and you'll be alright. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'And have a good one!')]] 20:50, December 22, 2009 (UTC) RE: Club Penguin Yes. You are to meet me on Snowy River immediantly. I am the fat tree in the plaza. To inform me of who you are, say "Sants got a brand new bag". If I don't respond, say "ho ho ho" through the safe-chat feature. If that fails, use the smiley face emote. I will respond with "ho ho ho" if I get the message. Server Snowy River. I'm the fat tree. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oh Holy Night! † 21:24, December 22, 2009 (UTC) test Re: You Ninj told me i can do it.--12yz12ab Talk to me 22:57, December 22, 2009 (UTC) RE: Hat Pop & TS Well done. I've met them before aswell. You met me? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'And have a good one!')]] 23:38, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Okay. Not for long though. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'And have a good one!')]] 23:42, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Von Injoface members Depends. They can't be a part of that family tree. Anyways, if you want to make a sadistic puffle, it doesn't have to be a VI member. If you're going to make one now, they should be 2 generations above General puff, and dead. Citcxirtcem 00:04, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Alright Just don't make it a hard criminal, since that would take away the specialness of Foamy and Penelope. Ps You are my friend now Citcxirtcem 00:12, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Xorai's Army Definitely. DTA already has a lot of members, and Xorai only has three. He needs expansion. Citcxirtcem 00:19, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Actually If Darktan II got ahold of Xorai, he would destroy him. How about the clone of Darktan (the one Xorai sent to the Treacherous Trio to trick them into thinking they're fired) wants revenge on Xorai. Xorai trusts the clone, but the clone gags him up and forces him to watch that horrible movie. Citcxirtcem 04:26, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Club Penguin Corai, do you think CP should be a Free Republic country that is supported by Snozerland and USA? It will explain why CP residents have never heard of the USA. Dont worry, i have the Gov. planned out. Here is the proposed Flag: --Swiss Ninja Come see me when you can! 04:31, December 23, 2009 (UTC) well Darktan II is probably more serious and would rather torture good penguins than bad penguins, and get rid of all obstacles, which includes Xorai. Furthermore, Xorai wouldn't be able to escape the clutches of Darktan, and if the Darktan clone tortures him in his base, he'll be able to be rescued. Plus it'll be fun to see.. Xorai: Ah my clone? How are you Clone: I'm fin and how are you? Xorai: I'm feeling very evil and full of hate today! Tell me, how was torturing the Treacherous Trio like? Clone: *Takes out hammer* *Smashes Xorai's Head* VENGENCE IS MINE! *Drags body to room* Or something like that. Citcxirtcem 04:32, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Army Well, remember that CP is very big. they have the Secret Agents and different types of Ninjas. The Mountains in the North Provide some Protection. --Swiss Ninja Come see me when you can! 04:36, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Before that... Xorai: *Flipper becomes lava covered* Tell me what happened at the mission. Clone: Okay. This happened! *Hits Xorai's head with shovel multiple times* Lolz Citcxirtcem 04:38, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! Dancing Penguin (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 19:57, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Aww... :D I'm glad I cheered you up Dancing Penguin (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 20:11, December 23, 2009 (UTC) RE: Award Yes. I accept. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Santa's in your room. † 23:31, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Need you to return the favor. I did something nice for you by nominating Xorai for FAOTW I want something in return plz. --Flywish That sounds nice. You may do that plz make it a good article and try to find a picture oh and BTW Radclaw1 is some other person's penguin he was my friend on CP a long time ago and I wanted to make an article about him because I wanted revenge on him for what he did to me i'll tell you later. --Flywish so that's why you made Xorai adopt him? Wow i never thought that would happen and BTW the whole Radclaw getting injured thing is based on what he used to do. He used to be a Bunny and he said watch what i can do with my ears and then he would pretend to break his ears. Thats where i got his injuries from. --Flywish Radclaw1 past Hmmmmmmm let's see. Manny Peng wanted to adopt him. He says "Hail Darktan". CP is hunting Radclaw1. Radclaw1 gets injured all the time. He had another owner named Mugumbo1 if you want to create him. BTW name Mugumbo a Mwa Mwa Penguin. For Snowclaw say Radclaw1 sometimes bullies her. Maybe say Chicks love to shove Rabbit food down her throat. Flywish hates her like he hates Radclaw1. She waited on his mansion property with Radclaw1. That's all i can think of. --Flywish Hello Friend. Whoa whoa whoa, slow down there buddy. I wasn't saying anything bad about Turtleshroom, just it's wierd how he's 16 and how his dad still treats him as a little kid watching his every move. Like, doesn't TS deserve a life? You know, more freedom? I mean, no swear words (not even minor), nothing insulting (not even minor), something not even close to insulting, and you get what I mean! Look pal, what "was" the forbidden word. Is it "wtf"? Other than that... is saying "if walrus is going to bother you again, I'll help you" a bad thing? 'cause from experience, I know ways to stop bullying fast. :) Besides... I NEVER SAID HE "WAS" MENTALLY CHALLENGED. I WASN'T EVEN BEING INSULTIVE! I SAID "IF" MEANING "introducing a conditional clause"! DO YOU GET IT!? ~Joji~ PS. Saying the same message to Explorer767. Hello Friend. Whoa whoa whoa, slow down there buddy. I wasn't saying anything bad about Turtleshroom, just it's wierd how he's 16 and how his dad still treats him as a little kid watching his every move. Like, doesn't TS deserve a life? You know, more freedom? I mean, no swear words (not even minor), nothing insulting (not even minor), something not even close to insulting, and you get what I mean! Look pal, what "was" the forbidden word. Is it "wtf"? Other than that... is saying "if walrus is going to bother you again, I'll help you" a bad thing? 'cause from experience, I know ways to stop bullying fast. :) Besides... I NEVER SAID HE "WAS" MENTALLY CHALLENGED. I WASN'T EVEN BEING INSULTIVE! I SAID "IF" MEANING "introducing a conditional clause"! DO YOU GET IT!? 'Cause I said "if TS is somewhat mentally challenged or something that is affecting him, then sure, he should get more care than normal 16 years do. ~Joji~ PS. Saying the same message to Explorer767. Thanks for responding. :) Hello... uhm your a girl right? Srry, I wasn't sure if I should address you as sir or mam. ...and yes, I forgive you. In fact, I forgive everyone (I think... XD). By the way... whats wit the CRIMINALS CRIMINALS POLICE! or what ever thing? Well, I did understand the last part, "do you want your son to deal with criminals". Uhm, nope, but I rather just call the police and if that doesn't work, ignore them and piss the crap out of them. :D Though the above only works for internet bullies... you know. Ignore = boring for criminals (minor criminals I meant, like Walrus.) ~Joji~ Plz draw an image for WishFlyx i want the image because i can't find anything on google like i usually do I usually get my images from there and update them on paint. Which Server? Read. Citcxirtcem 00:21, December 25, 2009 (UTC) full Log out and go to the server "Hibernate" Citcxirtcem 00:23, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Lets meet on club penguin! Server: Aurora Time and date:Today at 3:50 EST Where:In my igloo on map--12yz12ab Talk to me 16:31, December 25, 2009 (UTC)P.S. My penguin is displayed as P94299169 or something like that. Xorai and Power4u Xorai doesn't need to do any of the tasks they tell him. Because he has clones. Citcxirtcem 00:57, December 26, 2009 (UTC) I cant think of a title If you create more articles then you can become a BOSS!--12yz12ab Talk to me 15:27, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Re: Re: I cant think of a title ...Ok.--12yz12ab Talk to me 19:46, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Tars Hi. Since pufflezzz is gone, I would like you to make this article because you were close to her. here's the article. Have fun! Citcxirtcem 00:38, December 27, 2009 (UTC) wrong the idea is a title; a topic. Everyone is taking this the wrong way. Dont judge a book by its cover, and dont look at CP the way it is now. Instead, think of ideas of how the republic will be practical AND beneficial! I bet you, after exxy gets back, he would not be angry if we figure out how the system goes. Use your imagination! --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 01:48, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Sure I'll try as soon an I have the time. And you're not that bad at humor. Citcxirtcem 02:08, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ? Are you siding with me? --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 02:22, December 27, 2009 (UTC) It's okay We can work on the story later. Also, User:12yz12ab should make the articles before we make the story. Citcxirtcem 03:00, December 27, 2009 (UTC) MectriXcic I'm already making her. She's not going to be a polar opposite. Citcxirtcem 03:28, December 27, 2009 (UTC) I haven't written it yet, although I probably will sometime this week. Citcxirtcem 03:30, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Again Full Citcxirtcem 04:45, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Congratulations! Place it using this: Re:Rollback Sure, why not. It's rule of thumb that there can never be too many rollbacks, so if you apply you have an 80% chance of getting a unanimous win, and a 95% chance of becoming one, especially with edits. You've been here for quite a while, and people know who you are. Just stick with your choice. Citcxirtcem 20:32, December 27, 2009 (UTC) No. He will be in Darktans army.--12yz12ab Talk to me 21:00, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Zenny Okay, but this better be the last one. Also, a few things *He's red, not black. We already have a black director. *He like Chenny, not Penny, and works in Teh Not Universal Bureau Of Fiction Wannabes *Since VI members are racist towards red puffles, their relationship should be controversial Okay? Citcxirtcem Talk to me please! 03:07, December 28, 2009 (UTC) re:ok Well, Chenny should be okay with the red hair since she isn't a VI member (Jenny too), so he'll only have to hide in front of Kenny and Lenny (since Benny cut himself from the family, he isn't included). Maybe the running gag should be that it comes off when he's in front of Lenny and Kenny, but manages to hide it. Citcxirtcem Talk to me please! 03:12, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Director Xenny A running gag for this guy is other penguins mistake him for being the X-antibody of Lenny, Kenny, Benny, Jenny, Denny, Penny, or Chenny. For lolz. Citcxirtcem Talk to me please! 03:24, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Kenny No, Kwisilver controls Kenny. I only control Jenny, Lenny, and Denny. Citcxirtcem Talk to me please! 04:17, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Erm I think we should make Zenny have a normal hat. Maybe Xenny can have the red hat. Citcxirtcem Talk to me please! 04:39, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Also You should give him a background. Citcxirtcem Talk to me please! 04:41, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Zenny's parents Articles aren't needed, because they would have been wild puffles, and abandoned him at 3 months or something. Don't complicate things. Citcxirtcem Talk to me please! 05:33, December 28, 2009 (UTC) RE: Pufflez Song Yes you can. Here, I'll even give you a link to write it at: click this and write your heart out. I miss Pufflez too. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Santa's in your room. † 20:14, December 28, 2009 (UTC) RE: UM In trivia it says that Zenny is a member of the von Infoface family.-- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 00:14, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Re:Question I'm on neither team, although red sounds nice. Citcxirtcem Talk to me please! 19:37, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Just wondering Is this you? http://www.youtube.com/user/Corai Citcxirtcem Talk to me please! 20:02, December 29, 2009 (UTC) I do't think We should have Xenny be a Wannabe worker. He should be a kind of "loner" guy who only truly constantly interacts Zenny. (being a director, he gets to work with new actors, writers, etc, while in the Bureau, he has to work with the same members over and over again) Citcxirtcem Talk to me please! 21:49, December 29, 2009 (UTC) re:ideas Due to the fact that there are over 20 VI members, an enemy list would be hard and contradictory. Citcxirtcem Talk to me please! 01:01, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Meh Putting an enemies list on each member's article would be more practical. Citcxirtcem Talk to me please! 01:06, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Flywish and Xorai sitcom Hey Corai that rivalry between Flywish and Xorai is awesome I'm just thinking about making their rivalry more popular. I'm thinking we need a new sitcom. We call it Flywish and Xorai and it always ends with Xorai tripping over his cape and falling in a shinnennigan. --WishFlyx (Talk to me here) Xorai's new friend Maybe Director Xenny could become close to Xorai, since they both are evil, and Xenny could try to help him overcome his fears, like what he's doing to Zenny. Maybe he could be an on-and-off member of Xorai's army, since he doesn't really like woring in the same place. Citcxirtcem Talk to me please! 20:11, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Construction Maybe we can change it so that Xorai and Zenny just don't really like each other. Besides what Xenny does isn't the business of Zenny, although the reverse is true. OFF TOPIC: Yeah, lolz. Citcxirtcem Talk to me please! 20:19, December 31, 2009 (UTC) re:WHOOPS Lolz. OFF TOPIC: Well, I guess it's not normal for a penguin baby to have ha robotic arm cannon either. Or a secret lab and wanting to kill her parents. Or having hair, yellow feathers covering her body and the ability to talk. Oh and she ha a crush on 3, Bochera is included. Citcxirtcem Talk to me please! 20:29, December 31, 2009 (UTC) that's odd Talk to a bureaucrat to get them to promote you, like Dancing Penguin. Citcxirtcem Talk to me please! 22:30, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Maybe You already are a rollback. Go to "history" and see if there's a rollback option. Citcxirtcem Talk to me please! 22:34, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :You're a rollback! I made you one yesterday but I forgot to tell you... Dancing Penguin (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 22:38, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah It's pretty cool. We'll work on it later, as of now we have TONS of things to work on. And here's the list of family members of Never and Ever. Forever Sometimes Always Furthermore Again Citcxirtcem Talk to me please! 22:47, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Sure. Make RocketSlugs a species. I already found their article. I miss pufflezzz..... waaa! Talk to me.... Without Pufflezz, me lonely. Shoutbox See more->Add widgetz!. Go a to the right (On the scroll bar that is now near the top of the screen that has the widgets of the wiki (not the toolbars) above it) and then you should see shoutbox with a picture above it. There should be a tiny green square at the bottom right of the picture with a plus sign in it. Click it. And now you have the shoutbox!--12yz12ab Talk to me 23:02, January 2, 2010 (UTC) re:I'm making I know nothing about Clone Wars, lol. BTW, r u making a chowder fanon? Ps. I made a happy tree friends fanon. You can edit there if you know about HTF. Pss. What does Again look like? Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 02:18, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Tar's Wife You can make her. She doesn't have a name yet (I think) and she's a black puffle. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 19:30, January 3, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Her name is Sarah 19:31, January 3, 2010 (UTC) NAme Her name will be "Sarah O'vian". Also, what kind of job do you want them to have? Ps. Did pufflezzz quit wiki entirely. Maybe she can edit at the other wikis... Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 19:37, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Well I hope she wins. She'll be able to help X and the City a lot. And heres the link---> Sarah O'vian. Click it and make a new article! Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 19:42, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Sure You can. Also, we won't put the episodes on this wiki. We'll put them here Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 23:02, January 3, 2010 (UTC) No X-antibodies are pretty much sterile. And I made it that Jennie was crushing on Xenny. That makes sense since both are in Xorai's army, and Zenny would probably be to scared to enter Xorai's Base. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 02:32, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah go ahead. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! HELLO! I MISS YOUUUU! --[[User:Pufflezzz|'Pufflezzz']] ♪Merry Christmas!♪ 23:44, January 5, 2010 (UTC) --[[User:Pufflezzz|'''Pufflezzz]] ♪Merry Christmas!♪ 23:44, January 5, 2010 (UTC) --[[User:Pufflezzz|'''Pufflezzz]] ♪Merry Christmas!♪ 23:44, January 5, 2010 (UTC)--[[User:Pufflezzz|'''Pufflezzz]] ♪Merry Christmas!♪ 23:44, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Why did I make that edit? Well, I do believe the COC says everything has to be clean enough to be in a PG movie. I don't think many PG movies contain racial slurs. But maybe some I haven't seen do. Please, do enlighten me.-- Sheepman!Merry Christmas!!!! 19:25, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Last name I'm not sure they should have a last name. Also, here's names for possible future members *Here *There *Other *Maybe *Whenever *However *Whoever *Whatever *Evermore *Nevermore Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 03:43, January 8, 2010 (UTC) So what if Xenny wouldn't care? Zenny would care less since he already has a crush and he isn't into the "very evil" type. It makes more sense for Jenni to have a crush on Xenny, since they both are evil. Actually, it'll make sense if Jenni didn't have a crush whatsoever. She seems pretty conceited and diligent, like shes too busy being evil for romance. Whatsoever. That could be another member of Never's Family. Also, I don't think that Zockhopper should be Rockhopper's brother, since he is 4 and Rockhopper is 52, and that's a 48 year difference. Maybe he could be a nephew or something. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 05:27, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Well We have Card Jitsu Penguin and Safety the Penguin, so we can use them instead of making a new character. The Sugar Chrystal are cool, but need major expansion, and should be cheaper than millions of coins. They should be worth not much more than rock candy. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 05:03, January 9, 2010 (UTC) One more thing For the "Safety Ninja" guy, it could be Tars X'vian, although he's your character, and you can do what you want with him... Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 05:20, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Aenny Give her a different name, and have Jenni not have a crush on Zenny, and we'll call it a deal. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 05:53, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Name Closest real name to "Aenny" would probably be "Annie". Annie can be a puffle who is Zenny's 2nd best friend (Chenny is the best) and has a crush on him. She also should work in Bureau Of Fiction Wannabes or of Nonsense]. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 06:01, January 9, 2010 (UTC) RE: Meet in CP. Yes, I will see you ''immediantly''. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Hey Al Gore, where's that global warming you talked about? † 22:12, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Well We need to know what the story is about first. And We should make a Tars-Icarius-Sister Alkamesh-Zenny-Chenny-Xenny-Jenny story first. I'm also thinking about a family reunion for Mabel, Cabel, Emily, Charles and Mabel XVIII, since they were split up. I'll make a blog on that story and try to get Rocketslug, Explorer, and TurtleShroom to help me with it since they control the three we don't. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 02:10, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Grammar Lesson I know that you know that others have shown concern for your bad grammar. I'm going to point two of your mistakes so you won't make them again. y-ie. When a verb ends in "y" when you have it in singular, change the Y to "ie" before adding s. The pronoun I is always capitalized. Your/You're- Your = pronoun adjective that describes something that belongs to you. You're = you are You tend not to put apostrophes in contractions. You also have bad spelling. I'll get to that later... Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 00:13, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Ps. Don't feel bad. RE: Work for Wikia Corai, I WISH I worked for the Wikia corporation. Instead, I'll be stuck with running for Congress or going into the computing business. ''':D --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) TurtleShroom Productions: Patent Pending. † 21:29, January 12, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: I'll be delighted to work with your character. Just let me finish filing this patent. :) RE: Governance character No, HF is already working on that exact same thing. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) TurtleShroom Productions: Patent Pending. † 00:55, January 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: Character ...On second thought, no thank you on the character. Hat Pop is not too fond of romance (nor am I). --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] Xorai reformed? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaase tell me this isn't so! Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 04:06, January 14, 2010 (UTC) But Still I don't see how he can do wrong things for the right reasons. If he is on the side of good, but is actually still evil, then he's an anti-hero. Also, he does have friends, like Xara, and I guess those two Mwa Mwas... but the death of one shouldn't be enough to make him good. Maybe Xorai is pretending to be good to get back in Flywish's army, but is secretly evil and wants to destroy that army after destroying Darktan. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 04:13, January 14, 2010 (UTC) trivia 40% evil 40% good 10% neutral Where'd the other 10% go? I'd say he should be at least 70% evil, and less than 15% good It just seems so... unnatural that he would be like that. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 04:18, January 14, 2010 (UTC) But Why is he good now? I mean, it's OOC and weird. Liking affection doesn't mean he's towards the side of good. Affection is supposed to be pleasurable, it doesn't mean that you're good if you enjoy it. In fact, wanting affection can make a person more evil. I really think that Radclaw1 should cause Xorai to go into an anger fit more than a depression. Or he's depressed at first, but then becomes angry and blames Flywish for causing him to run away (then he probably wouldn't join his army). Tell me what you think. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 04:30, January 14, 2010 (UTC) k, also do you want to keep that Xorai is depressed at Radclaw's death? Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 05:05, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi. Can you please write the lyrics for this song? Click the melody link first. User:12yz12ab/Dedacated To Quitters--'Yours "Falsely",'12yz12ab Talk to me 23:48, January 14, 2010 (UTC) YT It says that you're 29 years old lawl... r u? Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 05:25, January 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: Cyborg In order to answer this question, you must understand the definition of cyborg, Corai. Officially, a cyborg is any may who geys assistance from a machine that they must carry with them, or attached to them. A prosthetic (fake) leg on a person technically makes him a cyborg. An old man who must always be hooked to an oxygen tank if technically a cyborg as well. You don't have to be a super futuristic half-robot to be cybernetic. Now that you understand, I can answer: indeed you can! However, your character must voluntarily accept any and all cybernetic implants. In other words, it must be his choice to revieve these upgrades and anything mechanical they put on him. Go forth and write. :D --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) TurtleShroom Productions: Patent Pending. † 01:44, January 17, 2010 (UTC) RE: RE: Cyborg Of course. If he loses limbs (100% legal), he can easily obtain cybernetic parts. Just don't go too far on how he lost lis flippers or webbed feet. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) TurtleShroom Productions: Patent Pending. † 02:53, January 17, 2010 (UTC) quotes Can you add quotes for characters like Mabel for my Song? --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 03:58, January 17, 2010 (UTC) sure you made the character Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 04:08, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Pizza Puffle Well, if Pufflezzz allows it, here's my Idea. I think that Pizza Puffle should be Emily's first crush. They met around 15-20 years ago when Pizza Penguin wanted to make a commercial for his pizza shop, and went to the studio that Emily was working in. Emily thinks he's kind of cute, but Mabel XVIII doesn't allow a relationship because he's a "low puffle" (to her). Anyways, they don't meet for a long while, and when she is reunited with him again after being adopted by Pizza Penguin, she's happy. I don't think they should be in a relationship though. Maybe he can be Eva/Elizabeth/Delaine's BF Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 06:01, January 17, 2010 (UTC) RE: CP Sorry, I don't have time right now. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is a link to my talk page. Go figure.']]) View this template 21:23, January 17, 2010 (UTC) RE: meet in CP Sure.Im on server Aurora at cove.I am mboy1100. WOOHOO! I met you on CP! I was the one who had a mining helmet on. I was P94269919.--12yz12ab BAWWWWW to me because I dont care 03:36, January 18, 2010 (UTC) P.S. You added me to your friends list on CP! YAY!